The field of the present disclosure relates generally to viewing airline information and, more specifically, to providing a global view of airline operations.
Enterprises, such as airlines, need to know the location of their aircraft and the status of individual aircraft it a fleet, on the ground and in the air. Therefore, there is a need to have accurate real-time situational awareness of all aspects of the airline operations in any part of the world, to be able to make accurate and informed decisions. Situational awareness refers to an internalized mental model of the current state of the flight environment, and forms an integrated “picture” that is the central organizing feature from which all decision making and action occurs. Needed information may include the location of each aircraft, the flight schedule for each aircraft, and the maintenance schedule for each aircraft. Other desired information may include details about each airport location for each aircraft, such as the airport's maintenance capabilities or proximity to aircraft, for example, in the case of an emergency situation.
Currently, airlines may only be able to determine this and other needed information piecemeal from the large amounts of data available. Therefore, an operator has to access multiple systems to gain situational awareness in real-time or near real-time environments. Additionally, some information currently may only available through human interaction, such as calling an airline agent at a gate at an airport, to determine if a fuel truck is parked next to the aircraft. Improving aircraft situational awareness will allow for informed and rapid decision-making to maintain or reestablish normal airline operations.